Rikuo Nura
is a Human by 3/4 of his blood and a Yōkai by the other 1/4. He is the grandson of Nurarihyon and Yōhime, and son of Wakana Nura and Rihan Nura. He is the main protagonist of the Nurarihyon no Mago. Appearance Due to having yōkai blood in his lineage, Rikuo has two forms: one in which he takes a human form, and another where his yōkai blood takes over and he becomes a full youkai. The former is frequently called his "Day" form, whereas the latter is called his "Night" form, as originally he was only able to maintain it during darkness. Human form In human form, Rikuo appears as a teenage boy with brown eyes, except that his hair is brown within the top half and dark brown within the bottom half (Saori describes it as "reverse pudding"). Even though his eyesight is perfect, he always wears glasses. Often, he is seen in his school uniform worn over a red sweater with running shoes, especially in public. Otherwise, he wears only his red sweater and khaki pants instead of the black pants in his school uniform. Within the Nura House only, he can also be seen wearing a replication of Nurarihyon's past outfit: a cloak over a black kimono with traditional Japanese sandals (zōri), only Rikuo's cloak is blue instead of red. Yōkai form Rikuo's yōkai blood normally awakens at night time, during which he undergoes a drastic transformation. In his yōkai form, Rikuo is significantly taller compared to his human form. His eyes narrow and turn red. His hair grows long, he loses his glasses and his voice deepens. His appearance resembles that of Nurarihyon and Rihan in that his hair is long and protrudes out the back of his head. Like Nurarihyon, the top half of his hair is white while the bottom half of his hair is black. Always, his yōkai form is seen with a blue cloak over a black kimono zōri. Midway through transforming into his yōkai form, Rikuo temporarily retains his human form's outfit. His hair grows longer and turns black and white, although not as long as his fully transformed form. He also appears taller than his human form, but still shorter than his full yōkai form. Personality Human form His Day Form (Human) is seemingly weak but very clever, easily manipulating one of the council members into isolating himself during a meeting and rationalizing against the dissolution of the Gyūki Group. Originally he couldn't remember things he did as his "Night" form, but he later is able to remember and he decides to form a own "Hyakki Yakō" . Yōkai form His Night Form (yōkai) is confident, strong and inspires "Fear" amongst his allies, leading many to join him. He handle the human side of things with his "Day" form and handle the yōkai-side with his youkai form. While normally calm, reserved and in control, Rikuo can exhibit merciless conviction when in the presence of anyone whose beliefs challenge his, making him very dangerous once provoked. After losing a fight to his grandfather, he is taken to the yōukai village of Toono to train and finally learns what type of demon he is, thus gaining stronger abilities. He has departed for Kyoto to face Hagoromo Gitsune, save Yura and avenge his father. He seems to get stronger when his "Day" and "Night" blood mix. Rikuo officially exchanged sakazuki with the following: * 5-5 Sakazuki - Zen * 7-3 Sakuzuki - Kubinashi, Yuki Onna, Jami, Kappa, Kurotabō, Aotabō History Growing up, Rikuo was surrounded by a wide variety of yōkai - many of whom watched after him at his grandfather's behest. He frequently pulled pranks on them, and viewed his grandfather and the yōkai world with a sense of awe. When he was 8, his father was stabbed to death in front of him. As a child, he was excited at the prospect of succeeding his grandfather and becoming the Nura Clan's Third Head. However, thanks to Kiyotsugu's school presentation, Rikuo learned that yōkai were actually renowned for doing evil deeds. When he tried to contest it with knowledge of the yōkai in his household, his classmates teased and ostracized him. As a result, he decided it was best not to mention yōkai around other humans. At a routine Nura Clan council meeting, Nurarihyon formally announced his intention to pass leadership of the clan to Rikuo. However, due to his new-found knowledge of yōkai nature, Rikuo adamantly refused the position. A clan board member, Gagoze, who had believed himself best suited to the position, attacked a school bus he believed Rikuo to be riding in an attempt to kill the boy. Once Rikuo learned that his friend Kana was in danger, he tried to mobilize the Nura Clan Hyakki Yakō to save those who had been riding the bus. When Mokugyo Daruma stopped him, stating that a human couldn't command the Hyakki Yakō, Rikuo awoke to his yōkai blood for the first time and replied that it would be fine if he were a yōkai himself. At the site of the accident, he faced and defeated Gagoze and declared his intent to become the lord of all yōkai. Shortly afterward, he reverted back to his human form and fainted - forgetting the incident entirely. Since then, he has attempted to become more like a normal human by doing all sorts of good deeds, though he still trusts and is friendly with his yōkai underlings. Nurarihyon no Mago Gyūki arc Rikuo, while still against taking up the position of Third Head of the Nura Clan, finds himself becoming more active as a yōkai in order to save his friends. He faces the members of the Kyūso Clan, who unsuccessfully attempt to relieve him of his title as the Third Heir. This plot turns out to have been masterminded by the combined efforts of the Nura Clan board members Gyūki, Hitotsume Nyūdō and Sorobanbō. While on a trip to Mount Nejireme, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad are attacked by Gyūki's underlings and Rikuo reveals that he has always known about his yōkai form. After being tested by Gyūki to see if he is capable of leading the Nura Clan, Rikuo chooses and agrees to live as a Yokai and he decides to take up the position of Young Head and protect both humans and yōkai. Shikoku arc Tōno arc During his stay in Tōno, Rikuo learns of "fear" while under the tutelage of Itaku, but at the same time, all the other Tōno yōkai made him perform menial tasks as part of his training. Ultimately, while doing his chores, he stumbles upon Kidōmaru and his entourage, who were just on their way back to Kyōto after speaking to the Tōno Village Chief, as Rikuo makes his way back to the village. With Rikuo in his Night Form, Kidōmaru inadvertently mistakes him for Nurarihyon and then attacks Rikuo. Kyōto arc Powers and Abilities Human form As a normal human, Rikuo exhibits no super-human attributes to speak of. He does, however, have a knack for strategies as seen when formulated a plan to capture Inugami. Rikuo also seems to have some level of athleticism, as seen when he briefly crossed blades with Gozumaru, outmaneuvering the latter despite being in human form himself at the time (though he had to assume his night form to actually end the battle). And as the third heir of the Nura Clan, he has under his command an entire household full of Yōkai. And being 1/4 yōkai, Rikuo has the unique ability to shift into a full yōkai form, but only at night. During the fight against Inugami, he exhibited the ability to assume his yokai form even during the day time, albeit in a secluded auditorium. Yōkai form In his "Night" state, Rikuo is knowledgeable and is capable of performing at least some of the techniques used by the prominent leaders of his clan, though other techniques, he is still in the way of learning. He mainly relies on swordplay as his primary method of offense. He is capable of executing Matoi and other yōkai-related abilities while in this form. The only notable weaknesses that can be mentioned about Rikuo while in this form is perhaps the fact that it (initially) can only be maintained at night, where the manifestation of Nurarihyon's blood running in Rikuo's veins is at its strongest, catalyzing the transformation. Rikuo seems to be able to hold this form for as long as he stays in the shadows isn't in contact with daylight, at which point, he will probably revert back to his humanity. In the Kyoto arc, Rikuo is able to stay in this form longer when he is in the area which has it's Kekain seal broken, something which also affects both Awashima and Itaku and cause them not too transform into their alternate form. Attributes *'Enhanced Strength': While in his night form, Rikuo displays considerable physical strength. His raw power alone enables him to handle Nenekimaru against beings several times much larger than himself. *'Enhanced Agility': Night Rikuo has been observed leaping great heights and distances. *'Environment Control': Night Rikuo seems to be able to manipulate his surroundings to a certain degree. This usually manifests as a dark blue mist that seem to appear withing his vicinity, and together with his Hyakki Yakō by his side, this creates an imposing sight to behold. *'Yokai Summoning': True to his bloodline and status as the grandson of the one recognized as the Master of All Yokai, Night Rikuo exhibits the capability to instantly summon yokai at his side simply by calling out to them; the yokai that he summons are usually those of his clan, typically his attendants. In the anime, this was further exploited in Episode 7, where Rikuo displayed the ability to summon several Hi No Tama to accompany him (and then later, Kana) into the night. Weapons *Nenekirimaru An exorcism blade that only harms yōkai. It was handed down to Rikuo from his grandfather. It is later shattered to pieces following the Nue's rebirth. *Takimaru A mere wooden stick Rikuo picked up at the boundary of Tōno's forest. He used it to slice through the fear surrounding Toono Village and has worn it, along with Nenekirimaru, at his side since. *Sakazuki Cup A traditional liquor holder that Rikuo, in his Night form, seems to always carry with him under his clothes no matter where he goes. This is because it is a pre-requisite in order for him perform his Ougi, "Sakura" Techniques *'Nura Clan Traditional Family Technique: Flying Yōkai Yakuza Kick' (奴良家一子相伝フライング妖怪ヤクザキック, Nura-ke Isshisōden Furaingu Yōkai Yakuza Kikku) is a traditional technique of the Nura family which delivers a powerful kick to an opponent. It is sometimes performed in a roundhouse manner. *'Meikyō Shisui' (明鏡止水,Soul Mirror, Deadly Water) is Rikuo's hatsu technique. It makes the enemy unaware of his presence, even if they were looking straight at him; this allows him shift himself towards the enemy's blind spot. If Rikuo's fear is cut, the technique is dissipated. *'Ougi Meikyō Shisui, "Sakura"' (奥義・明鏡止水"桜",Secret Technique: Soul Mirror, Deadly Water - Cherry Blossoms) is a technique which utilizes superior yōkai sake poured into a large sakazuki cup. By blowing across the liquid, blue flames are produced which burn an opponent. These flames seem to spread according to his will, and can engulf multiple victims at once; they can also quickly incinerate low-level Yōkai almost instantly. So long as the water continues to ripple, the flames will continue until the opponent is reduced to ash. *'Kyōka Suigetsu' (鏡花水月,'Mirror Flower, Water Moon') is Rikuo's hyoui technique. It distorts an enemy's perception of him by creating an illusion akin to an afterimage. Those under the influence of the technique can be easily outmaneuvered by the one using it. *'Matoi' (鬼纏''Demon(ic) Clad'') is a technique also known as "demon clad". This technique is the accumulation of "fear" transferred from a Hyakki Yakō to its leader. It is only possible for a leader of part human part yōkai heritage, and it works by layering the fear of one's underlings on top of one's own. There are two known methods, and Rikuo has performed them with the following: **Zen - Using the Izutsu method, his fear coats Rikuo's sword with the poison of his wings. It is represented by a pair of wing-like black markings. **Tsurara - Using the Izutsu method, her fear coats Rikuo's sword in swirling patches of ice that freeze whatever they touch. It is represented by a pair of snowflake-shaped markings. **Itaku - Using the Izutsu method, his fear envelops Rikuo's sword and changes it into a larger version of Itaku's own scythe. It is represented by a pair of whirlwind-shaped swirl markings. **Kurotabō - Using the Kasane method, his fear envelops Rikuo like a kimono, giving him the ability to summon countless hidden weapons. Using the Izutsu method, a horde of weapons are shot at an opponent. **Shouei - Using the Izutsu method, his fear enlarges Rikuo's sword several times and has a large baboon claw holding the base of the blade. Relationships Friends *'Kana Ienaga' - Rikuo's childhood friend and neighbor. He once promised to come help her whenever she is in need, and she is the main reason for his actions during the Gagoze incident. When they were younger and their classmates teased him for talking about yōkai, she cheered him up. She currently has a crush on his yōkai form. *'Yura Keikain' - Rikuo's friend. Though, as an onmyōji, she is his natural enemy, she defended him against her brother and was willing to believe him despite her own doubts. Even after she learns of his yōkai blood, she accepts it because she has gotten to know what sort of person he is. She is the initial reason for him journeying to Kyoto. Family *'Nurarihyon' - Rikuo's grandfather. Before the events of four years ago, they were much closer and Rikuo often aspired to be just like him. Though sometimes harsh on Rikuo, he always has his grandson's best interests at heart. Enemies *'Hagoromo Gitsune' - Rikuo's enemy. She killed Rikuo's father in front of him and one of Rikuo's reasons for journeying to Kyōto is to sever the bonds between them. Quotes Human form Yōkai form *(To Tamazuki) "Being the master of all spirits doesn't mean piling the corpses of your clan on top of you!!" *(To Yura) "I'm human during the day. But I'm yōkai, right now anyway." *(To Kana) "If you're scared. You can close your eyes." Trivia *Jun Fukuyama, Rikuo's Japanese voice actor, is also the voice actor for the main character of the anime series Time of Eve, whose first name also happens to be Rikuo. *In the first publication of Chapter 1 in the Weekly Shōnen Jump, Rikuo is stated to be 9 years old when he defeats Gagoze, thus creating a discrepancy in a later chapter, when he has already reached 13, the "yōkai age of adulthood." This is fixed in the tankōbon, where Rikuo's age during the Gagoze incident is changed to 8 so that after the incident, he is seen turning 12. *Rikuo's Yōkai form was voted the most popular character in Nurarihyon no Mago in the first character popularity poll with 2562 votes, whereas his Human form ranked 5th with 661 votes. Category:Nurarihyon no Mago Characters Category:Human Category:Yōkai Category:Nura Clan Category:Kiyo Cross Supernatural Squad